Karaoke Night
by Silvershadow426
Summary: How will Sonny and Chad react when they hear each other sing? Read to find out! Multichapter songfic.
1. Phone Calls and Singing

**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to say hello and thank you to all those who reviewed my first story, "Sonny With a Chance of Surviving". You guys rock! Here is my second Channy fic, but my first POV story, so wish me luck. Oh, and this is NOT a sequel to my first story. It's a completely different scenario.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the songs in this story.**

**Sonny's POV **

"_Good._"

"Good!"

"_Fine._"

"Fine!"

I slammed my phone shut and glared at it for a long time. Oh, great. Chad had made me so mad that I was staring at an inanimate object. I gripped my phone tightly as I made my way to the commissary to get some food. As soon as I walked in, I saw Nico, Grady, and Zora sitting at our usual table eating… What _were _they eating? Was that mystery meat? Great. I strode over to them and sat down, still clutching the phone. Of course, Zora being Zora, she immediately noticed this.

"Hey, Sonny. What's up?" Naturally, I looked at her, then at Nico, then at Grady.

"What? Why would something be up?" I said, hearing my voice go at least an octave higher. Why did I have to be born doing that?

After poking the "food" on his plate, Grady put down his fork and looked me in the eye. "Sonny, we've known you for a long time. We know when something's bothering you or not." He spoke the truth, as much as I hated to admit. I sighed, loosened the grip on my phone, and placed it on the table.

"It's Chad," I said through my teeth. "He just annoys me to death."

Nico spoke up. "Your day-by-day fights?"

I shook my head. "No. One of our hour-by-hour fights."

"Moooo!" I picked up my phone and looked at the caller I.D. _Chad. _Why did I even have his number? Actually, why did he have _my_ number is the real question. Especially since he has everyone from Mackenzie Falls in his phone and no one from So Random! I pushed the thought aside as I answered.

"_Good._"

"Good!" I hung up and let out a groan. "I'll see you guys later," I said as I got up and left the room where you can supposedly get food. I wasn't hungry anymore anyway.

It was while I was walking through the halls that I realized that I hadn't seen Tawni all day. Usually by now, I would've heard _something _from her. Something either about fashion or the "bite, wipe, and gloss" routine. "Maybe she's in the prop house," I said to myself. Heading towards the prop house, my phone rang again.

**Chad's POV**

"Hey, Sonny," I said smoothly.

"_What do you want, Chad? We already had our fight,_" she said, annoyance in her voice. Couldn't I call without having her snap at me?

"Just calling to say hi." I couldn't think of anything else. I had called for a reason, but as soon as I heard Sonny's voice I completely forgot what it was. I hope she didn't think I was an idiot for just saying hi.

"_You're such an idiot, Chad,_" Sonny said. Shoot. But did I hear a hint of amusement?

"So, what are you doing?" What was wrong with me? We had our usual fight and now I feel really weird talking to her.

"_Why do you care? _" She had a point. Why did I care what she was doing?

"No reason," I said, trying to think of what to say. "Just wondering." She sighed a very annoyed sigh.

"_I'm looking for one of my friends. Happy? _" Boy, she was upset. Then, why doesn't she just hang up on me?

"Who are you looking for?" Why was I still talking? I see her everyday! It's not that hard when Mackenzie Falls and Chuckle City share the same studio.

"_Why are you still talking? Usually by now one of us would've hung up,_" Sonny interrupted my thoughts.

"Fine, I'll hang up," I said calmly.

"_Fine, go ahead and hang up._"

"Fine!"

"_Fine! _"

**Sonny's POV **

I heard a click, then the dial tone. I removed the phone from my ear and stared at the screen. I was looking at Chad with his signature cocky grin. Did my heart just skip a beat? I shook my head to clear out everything that had just happened. Chad could just be the biggest jerk the world has ever seen. Suddenly, I remembered what I was doing before the three-name jerk-face called me. I put my phone my phone in my pocket, praying it wouldn't moo again, and headed to the prop house.

"Tawni?" I called. "You in here?" Strange. Not in the photo booth. Not on the couch. Not doing her nails anywhere! "If she's not in here, I guess she's in our room." I walked out of the prop house and made my way to my dressing room. But, as I rounded the corner, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"So, have you found your friend yet?" Once again, why did he care?

"No, not yet." I lightly pushed him aside and continued walking down the hall.

**Chad's POV**

Even though Sonny rudely shoved me into the wall like I was a helpless puppy, I realized that I was staring after her. Her gorgeous brown hair bounced up and down as she stepped down the hallway. Why did she have to make everything she does cute? Stupid cute. After she rounded the corner, I averted my eyes and headed towards stage two.

**Sonny's POV **

Why do I run into Chad everyday? He needs to learn how to stay on his own set. Ok, here we are. The door with the big yellow star on the front. I reached for the doorknob when I heard the strangest thing. It couldn't be. I pressed my ear to the door just to be sure.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend _

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Was Tawni _singing_?

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Even though I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I continued to listen.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

If Tawni really was singing, I had to see it for myself. I placed my hand on the doorknob and quickly opened the door. Tawni was holding her hairbrush in one hand and singing to herself in the mirror. I had to hold back a laugh. She looked just like a little girl who was pretending to be a super star.

_Walkin' the streets with_-

She stopped singing and I saw her eyes widen in the mirror. She turned around sharply, her face red with embarrassment.

"Sonny!"

**Author's Note: So how is the first chapter? Poor Tawni is so embarrassed! Read and review please!**


	2. An Idea

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rock! However, I have noticed that a lot of people (I'm not going to say who) have been putting this story under their favorites without reviewing. Please, please, please review! I want as many reviews as possible and I want to hear your opinions! Thank you. I'm done with my rant, so here's chapter 2! Oh, and one more thing: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block, I had to think about what to put in this chapter, and I've been getting ready for school. Now I'm done with my rant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny!" Tawni practically screamed. "What are you doing in here?" Umm, many reasons why I am in here, but I might as well tell her the main reason.

"It's my dressing room, too," I almost laughed, my hand still on the doorknob. I glanced at the sparkly pink hairbrush, which made Tawni's face get even redder. Straightening up, she started brushing her hair and started acting like nothing happened.

"Of course," she said casually. I let go of the doorknob and walked up to her.

"Tawni, you've got a great voice," I complemented. She smirked, fluffed her hair, and then put the hairbrush down.

"I knew at some point that you would love to hear me talk!" Ok, not what I meant. I knew she was trying to avoid the topic.

"No, Tawni," I said almost through clenched teeth. I breathed out and calmly said, "I meant you have a great _singing _voice." Tawni sat down on the tiger-striped chair without looking at me.

"Oh," she muttered. An awkward silence passed between us. This was getting us nowhere. I sat next to her.

"Tawni, you shouldn't be embarrassed. You were really good."

"I didn't think anyone was going to hear me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tawni Hart didn't want people to hear what she was saying? Er, singing? "But did you really like it?" she continued.

I nodded. "Of course I did!" I got up and was about to head out of the room when I turned around at the doorway. "Just out of curiosity, were you singing that song for any reason?" That got Tawni to look at me.

"Actually, I wasn't. It's just one of those songs when you know what it's about, but you just want to sing it for no reason." Boy, did I have those moments. But, what Tawni said was true. And it gave me an awesome idea.

"Tawni? Can you come to the prop house in a few minutes?" Tawni nodded, obviously wondering what I was up to. I walked out of the dressing room with a wide smile on my face to look for Nico, Grady, and Zora.

**Chad's POV**

Well, here I was. Back at stage two shooting a new episode of Mackenzie Falls. Everything was going perfectly.

"Cooper! Those aren't the lines!" I looked at the director who had a very annoyed face. I rolled my eyes and walked off the set.

"I'm taking ten," I muttered. I walked to my dressing room and collapsed onto my chair. I stared at the mirror for what felt like forever. Ok, maybe it hadn't been going perfectly. I kept forgetting my lines, my timing was wrong, and now the director was really peeved at me. As I looked at the mirror, I started to notice that I couldn't complement myself. I felt, oh what's the word, distracted. But why? And from what? Because Chad Dylan Cooper never gets distracted.

"Hey, you ok?" I jumped a little and turned around. Big shocker that Portlyn was standing in my doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed. Portlyn came in and stood next to me and stared at the mirror to look at me.

"What's up Chad? You never forget your lines."

I just shrugged. "I guess I'm just distracted."

"From what?"

"I don't know. Something, though."

Portlyn raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen or talked to Sonny at all today?" What did Sonny have to do with anything?

"Yeah. Why?" Portlyn smiled and walked out of my room. Wait a minute. Was she saying that I was distracted because of Sonny?! Impossible. I tried to relax my mind by meditating until someone knocked on my door.

"Mr. Cooper?" The director. "Time to get back to the set." I nodded and followed him out.

**Sonny's POV**

As I was walking down the hall I thought about all the places where I could find my three remaining friends. Nico and Grady could be found in the prop house eating meatball subs, or in the cafeteria flirting with girls. Zora would be in her sarcophagus or in the vents, so she would be harder to find. I started with the boys. To the cafeteria!

As I hummed the theme song to the "Check It Out Girls", I walked into the commissary to see, big surprise, Nico and Grady trying to get dates. Well, once I told them my idea, they might, big emphasis on "might", get dates.

"I can't believe we got turned down!" Nico shouted as two girls walked past me.

"I know!" Grady put in. "They turned down this!" Wow, were they desperate. Putting that thought aside, I walked towards them with a wide smile on my face.

"Hey, guys," I greeted.

"Hey, Sonny," Grady waved. "What's going on?"

"Can you guys meet me in the prop house in a few minutes?" I needed to hurry up and find Zora, too. The boys nodded and walked out. I followed them and went back to my dressing room.

When I got there, Tawni wasn't in the room. She must've already gone to the prop house. "Zora?" I called.

"Yeah?" My heart skipped a beat. I turned around and there was Zora laying in the vents. Well, that was easy.

"Can you meet me in the prop house?"

"Sure!" she replied while closing the vent door. I was so excited! I made my way to the prop house, surprised that I hadn't run into Chad this whole time, and walked in to see everyone sitting on the couch.

"So, Sonny, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Tawni asked while filing her nails. Good ol' Tawni. I stood in front of them and when they all looked at me, I told them my idea.

"Well, earlier today I was listening to some music." Tawni looked at me gratefully. I knew when to keep secrets. "And I realized that sometimes when I sing a song, I sing it for no reason. Even when I know what the song's about." I really had everyone's attention now. "So I thought that we could have," I paused for dramatic effect.

"Have a what?" Nico asked.

I smiled. "A karaoke night!" My cast mates stared at me with blank expressions.

"What's a karaoke night?" Grady asked. Did I really have to explain?

"Karaoke is when you sing without any vocals. Just the music," I told them. Tawni glared at me. I knew what she was thinking.

"Sounds like fun," Grady said. At least I had some support.

"Wait," Zora cut in. "Don't you have to get permission from Marshall?" Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought of that.

"Well, I wanted to make sure it was ok with you guys before I asked." Well, excuses are better than embarrassment. Everyone nodded. I walked out of the prop house and went to Marshall's office. I hope we won't have to do a secret karaoke night!

**A/N: Please review! How was it? School's starting in a few days so I'll try to update as much as possible. Also, if you've noticed that most of the story is in Sonny's point of view, it's because since the show is about her it easier to write. Don't worry! There will be more Chad and definitely more Channy!**


	3. Good News!

**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School started and because of homework I haven't been on the computer a lot. So here's (finally) chapter 3!**

**Sonny's POV**

I half walked-half skipped to Marshall's office. All my mind was set on was my idea. Nico, Grady, and Zora sure liked it. Tawni not so much. She'll probably kill me if Marshall says yes. Maybe I can talk her into it. Sooner than I expected I was in front of the closed door to Marshall's office. I took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. What if he said no? What if we'll have to send him on a wild goose chase again? Questions raced through my mind as I felt my heart beat quicken and my stomach produce butterflies. Snap out of it, Sonny. Ok, here I go. I reached for the doorknob and opened the door a crack. I peered in and there was Marshall sitting at his desk.

"Marshall?" I called. He looked up.

"Sonny!" he exclaimed. "Come on in." I opened the door all the way, walked in, trying to keep my cool, and closed the door. I sat down and put a smile on my face. Marshall looked at me with a questioning look.

"You look nervous, Sonny. Everything ok?" I gulped.

"Yep, everything's fine." Dang, my voice went high again. Two times in one day? I think that's a record.

"Come on, Sonny. You can tell me what's on your mind," Marshall said calmly.

Ok, here I go. Taking a deep breath and slowly saying, "Iwanttohaveakaraokenight." Maybe not.

Marshall tilted his head. "What?" Did I really have to say it again? Usually I don't get this nervous. But thinking about the secret prom got me to this point. So I sighed and spoke again.

"I want to have a karaoke night." I tried to look calm, but I braced myself for a "no". My jaw dropped when I heard what came out of Marshall's mouth next.

"Sure! Sounds like a great idea!" What?! That quick of a decision? After being in shock for a few seconds, I closed by mouth. Marshall was apparently confused. "Are you ok, Sonny?"

I snapped back to reality. "Uh, yeah. It's just, you weren't like this when I asked you about prom."

"Oh yeah," Marshall said. "Well, I think you guys have done such a great job on So Random! that you deserve a karaoke night." I sighed happily. "Can I hear you sing?" The air caught in my throat. Sing? I'm not really much of a singer. I can act on stage without getting stage fright, but if I even try singing in front of people… I can't stand it.

"Um, do I really have to?" I asked. Marshall just nodded his head. "Ok." What song should I sing? Something I'm familiar with. Think, Sonny, think. I got it! I stood up, took a deep breath, and started to sing.

**Chad's POV**

I was so glad shooting was over. After I meditated things went smoother, but longer. An hour of incredible acting felt like four hours. As I grabbed a bottle of water and headed toward the exit, Portlyn intercepted me.

"Hi, Chad!" Why was she always so peppy? "You going to see Sonny?" Something pounded hard inside my chest, but I ignored it.

"N-no," I stammered. "Just going for a walk." Portlyn raised an eyebrow and stood aside. I walked past her and headed to Chuckle City. As I rounded the corner, away from Mackenzie Falls, I laid against the wall with a sigh. She was right. I need a break from my show and seeing Sonny is how I get through my day. I took a swig of water and continued walking.

I always pass their producer's office on my way to Sonny's hallway. It was always quiet. Except when Cloudy and Rainy were getting in trouble for something stupid. But as I passed the door I didn't hear yelling, or accusations, or anything that comedy people say. I heard singing. A _girl's _singing. I stood close to the door, trying to listen hard.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel _

_Comes out just when you need it to _

_As I paced back and forth all this time _

_Cause I honestly believed in you_ 

Who was singing? She had a beautiful voice. But who could it be? Not someone from my show, not Zorro. Blondie? No way. Sonny? I thought long and hard about that one. Nah, she probably can't even sing. I walked away, figuring it wasn't anybody I knew. But when I heard the last line as I turned-

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell_

-the image of Sonny immediately popped into my head.

**Sonny's POV**

I sang until the end of the first chorus. When I was done, I looked at Marshall, who had amazement in his eyes.

"We're definitely having a karaoke night! You sing beautifully Sonny! Go tell the others! We'll have it this Saturday night!" I guess that was my cue to get out. I smiled and shut the door, squealing as soon as it was closed. It was a yes! A big, fat yes! I twirled a little bit before skipping back to my dressing room.

It was in mid-twirl that I hadn't seen Chad since I had been looking for my friends. Oh, well. The less of Chad I see, the better. I went back to my happy thoughts about singing in front a whole bunch of people, and oh, my gosh! I'm gonna have to sing in front of a whole bunch of people! Well, I felt pretty confident when I was singing in front of Marshall. As long as I find a song I'm comfortable with, I guess I should be fine.

"Tawni! Guess who said yes!" I ran into my dressing room. Tawni was sitting in front of the mirror doing her nails when she turned around and smiled.

"You because Chad finally asked you out?" Whoa, why would she say that? I'd never go out with Chad even if he were the last guy on the planet.

"No," I said flatly. The cheerfulness came back. "Marshall!"

"You asked Marshall out?" Tawni looked disgusted.

I groaned. "No, Tawni! Nobody asked anybody out. I asked Marshall if we could have the karaoke night, and he said yes! Aren't you excited?" I asked, hopping up and down.

Tawni looked away from me and I could see her eyes were full of pain. I stopped hopping. "I don't want to sing," she whispered.

"But you have a great voice! You could become a famous singer!" I encouraged.

"But I'm an actress," she replied sadly, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I tried to think of something to convince her to sing. I got it!

"You're Tawni Hart, and Tawni Hart can do anything!" She looked up at me, but still wasn't convinced. "While being pretty!" I finished. Tawni's eyes immediately lit up. She stood up quickly and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're right, Sonny. I am Tawni Hart and I can sing and be pretty at the same time!" At that point, Nico and Grady came in while Zora opened the vent door.

"What's the news?" they asked simultaneously. Tawni and I turned to them.

"We're having a karaoke night!" we both said excitedly.

"And I'm pretty!" Tawni concluded.

**A/N: So how was it? Once again, sorry I didn't update in awhile. Stupid school's probably got us all busy. Anyway, I had a great time writing this chapter because of the humor. So please review! I want as many reviews as possible and feel free to voice your opinions. **


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's been forever since I've updated so you don't need to say anything. *glares around the room* These are the four main reasons why I haven't had the time to update:**

**1. School has been driving me crazy with tons of homework so I haven't had time to write.**

**2. Besides school, horseback riding and other things have got me very busy too. Mostly after-school things.**

**3. I've had writer's block.**

**4. I've had no idea what to write. I want to finish this story so I can move on to others, but I haven't really been motivated. **

**I will try to get back on track. As most of you know, my first story, "Sonny With a Chance of Surviving," had really short chapters. You could say it was my warm-up story to get used to writing fanfics. So, I've been trying to write long chappies for this story, but I'm not very good at that. I think that was why I couldn't motivate myself to continue writing. But I haven't given up this story, so don't think that Marshall said yes for nothing! Sonny's idea is officially a go! **


	5. Ruined

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: FINALLY! CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP! I'm sooooooooo so so so so SO sorry that it took me FOREVER to update this story. I thank you guys for being so patient and dealing with my laziness. **** It's really hard to focus on writing when you have writer's block and you're studying for finals AND you have the entire story in your head but you can't put it down on paper… So, once again, I thank you guys for dealing with this long wait, and I'm sorry that this rant is so long. Ok, so here it is!**

**Sonny's POV**

I stared around the room where we had had our prom. It would probably be big enough for a stage, a karaoke machine, decorations, chairs, and food and drinks. I tried to imagine where everything could go. Balloons near the door, the food in the corner… Oh, this was going to be so fun! As I was slowly spinning around the room, putting together the scene in my head, Nico and Grady came in with Zora right behind them.

"Hey, Sonny," Nico greeted. "We got the decorations for you." They had gathered so many decorations that they needed to have Zora help them.

"Thanks guys!" I exclaimed. They set the decorations down and we sorted through them. Balloons of multiple colors, streamers, a tablecloth with musical notes on it, and a big, blank banner. "Um, what's the banner for?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking about painting 'Karaoke Night' on it and hanging it up outside above the door," Grady replied. They had obviously planned this while shopping.

"Wow," I agreed, "that's brilliant! Good job, guys!"

"I can't wait for this!" Nico shouted. "Songs, food-"

"And, girls!" Grady finished. I rolled my eyes, but had a smile on my face.

"Don't forget," I reminded them, "you need to pick out a good song to sing." Oh great. I needed to pick out a song too. Ok, right after we're finished decorating, I'm going to find a song.

"Um, Sonny?" I looked at Zora. "Do I have to sing?"

"You don't want to?" I asked. She shook her head. I thought for a second. What could Zora do? Hmm… I got it! "What about a guard?"

"A guard?" She gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah, you know, like making sure certain people stay out."

"Like Chad?" Nico and Grady asked at the same time. Shoot, I didn't mean to make it that obvious. I just looked away.

"Shouldn't we get these decorations up?" I changed the subject immediately. As I took out the balloons and stared blowing them up, I couldn't stop thinking about Chad ruining my idea.

**Chad's POV**

Stupid day off. Days off give me nothing to do. No rehearsals, no shooting scenes, no nothing. Portlyn had invited me to go shopping with her, but I told her I was busy.

"You going to go hang out with Sonny?" she had asked. I waved my hand at her.

"No!" I protested. "I'm just going to go over my lines for tomorrow." She raised her eyebrow then shrugged.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go shopping." She started to walk off and right when I thought she had left, my heart jumped into my throat. "Have fun with Sonny," she whispered. I turned around quickly to give her the "CDC Glare of Doom," but she was already gone. Man, was she quick.

As I wandered around the halls of Condor studios trying to decide what to do, I heard an extremely loud crash come from Chuckle City. I figured it came from their stage, the same place where Sonny and I had had our first dance together. Wait, what?

I followed the hallway until it stopped at two big open doors. I peered inside and saw Sonny with Stormy, Rainy, and the short one. A table was lying upside-down on the floor with bowls spread everywhere. They must've been heavy plastic, or else they would've broken. Stormy and Rainy were on their knees, staring up at Sonny and Zorro with guilty faces. They both had their arms crossed.

"Didn't we tell you not to carry a table and bowls at the same time?" the short one exploded. Both boys dropped their heads. Sonny shook her head and sighed. She stretched out both her hands.

"I'll help you guys," she said as they took her hands and she helped them up. Why'd she always have to be so helpful to everyone no matter what? Stupid helpfulness. As she helped them pick up the table and the bowls, a sneeze started to come. I tried to hold it in; I plugged my nose, held my breath, and it disappeared.

"ACHOO!" It came back. All four of them looked up at me. I just smiled and waved. Busted.

**Sonny's POV**

What was Chad doing here? Shouldn't he be on his own set? I dropped the bowls I had picked up, hearing a "Hey!" from Nico and Grady, and stormed over to Chad.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. "Shouldn't you be over at Mackenzie Falls?" Chad's smile almost made my mood lighten a little, but I didn't fall for it. I hate it when he does that look and expects to get away with everything.

"What?" He just shrugged. "You don't like it when Chaddy visits you?" Chaddy? What the heck was that supposed to be? A pet name for himself? I laughed mentally.

"No, not really," I said, placing my hands on my hips. "Especially when we're getting ready for-" I stopped myself just in time. I almost told him about what we were planning.

"For?" Chad leaned in a little closer. Stupid blue eyes. Focus, Sonny, focus.

"F-for our…" Think! "Sketch!" Well, it made sense. "Yeah! A new sketch. For our show. A new sketch…" Once again, stupid blue eyes.

"Really Sonny? A new sketch?" Chad raised his eyebrow. "Because according to the banner, I'd think you were getting ready for a karaoke night." I turned around quickly with a look of horror on my face. Nico and Grady were holding up the blank banner. Except now, that banner had "Karaoke Night" written in big, blue letters. Of course it had to be Zora that decided to paint it right then and there.

"Hey, Sonny!" Grady called out. "How do you like it?" I sighed and slowly turned back to face Chad who had one of the biggest smirks I had seen on anyone.

"Ok! So we're singing! Big deal!" Oh, gosh this was going so badly. Chad was not supposed to find out about this! Chad just shrugged and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"So, who's invited? Or is it just a So Random! thing?" Did he really just ask me that? Did he want to come that badly?

"Well, um." Why was I stuttering so much? Just talk to him like you normally do. "I mean, it is for everyone-"

"But some people aren't allowed in." I looked down to see Zora glaring up at Chad who was just on the verge of laughing.

"So, I'm not allowed in?"

"No, NOBODY in Mackenzie Falls is allowed in!" I pushed Zora back through the door.

"Ok, Zora, I think I can handle it. Why don't you go help Nico and Grady with the decorations? It looks like they need it." They were still trying to untangle everything. After Zora left I grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him around the corner, out of sight from my cast mates.

"So, it is for everyone," Chad smirked, crossing his arms. I just sighed.

"Yeah, it is. Zora's just being Zora."

"So, do you have to sing?"

"No, you can come just to hang out and listen to other people sing, which was what I was gonna do." All right, that was sort of a lie. I was planning on singing, but I do NOT want Chad to hear me. Who knows how he might humiliate me. Wait a second. "Were you going to sing Chad?" He scoffed.

"As if. Chad Dylan Cooper is an actor, not a singer." That kind of hurt, that he wasn't going to come. Wait, what? I thought I was happy about him not coming?

"So, you're not gonna come?" I asked, not realizing I had accidentally put in a hint of disappointment.

"I don't know. Did you want me to come?"

I rolled my eyes. "As if. Anyway, if one of your cast mates had told about this I bet you wouldn't have come anyway."

Chad smirked as his blue eyes lit up. "Oh, really? Maybe we should bet on it." What? Really? A bet to see if he would show up or not? Fine, I'll take that bet! He won't show up. At least, I hope not. I put my hand in front of me, gesturing a handshake.

"What's the bet gonna be?" I asked with a wide grin on my face. This should be good. Let's see what "Chaddy" has to say.

He stood there, thinking about it for a while. "Ok," he finally said. "If I come to your little Chuckle City Sing-Off you have to sing while I'm in the room." My mouth dropped open. I didn't want to sing in front of him!

"A-and if you don't show?" I stuttered, still in shock from what he just said.

"If I don't show, I'll say that So Random! is my favorite show." Oh, please.

"Nice try, Chad, but you've already done that." He grinned.

"Fine. I'll say So Random! is my favorite show on your set live." Now he was talking! I mean, what were the chances that he'd come on Saturday anyway? I shook his hand immediately.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"I'll see you there," he finished, letting go of my hand, winking, and walked off in the direction back to his set. As he went out of sight, I sighed and rested myself against the wall. This Saturday was gonna be a long night.

**Chad's POV**

Once I was around the corner and out of sight of Sonny and the others, I rested myself against the wall and sighed as I looked down at my right hand. The warmth from Sonny's hand still lingered there and the warm feeling inside my chest was returning. I sometimes hated that feeling whenever I come in contact with Sonny. That's why I usually have to play it cool, to disguise the feelings that are welling up inside me and flooding me until I drown in them. What's the name of it? Is it a special emotion only felt by me? Is it even an emotion? I sighed again and continued to walk down the hall, slowly, back to my studio.

I couldn't get the bet out of my head. If I don't show up, I have to say that Chuckle City is my favorite show on the air on their stage. But if I do show up, Sonny has to sing in front of me. I knew Sonny too well, which kind of scared me. I already knew she was going to sing something. But the question was, can she even sing? I've never heard her sing before **(A/N: This chapter was supposed to be up before the episode when Sonny sings.) **so who knows what she sounds like. That song popped up into my head again, and I actually started singing to myself. How in the world did I remember the words?

"I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell…" Was it really Sonny that sang that? I guess I'll find out soon.

**Yay! I'm sorry if this chapter's not as good, but I'll try to improve once I get back in the zone. I am liking this story much more than Sonny with a Chance of Surviving, probably because I've gotten better at writing. SWAC of Surviving was my very first story for fanfiction but I'm still glad that all of you read it. I wanna try to finish this story soon so I can start writing future stories for you guys to enjoy! I have some story ideas; if you want to hear what my future writings will be about, just let me know and I will be happy to tell you. But if you don't wanna know and just wanna wait, that's fine too! R&R please! Criticism accepted.**


	6. Getting Ready

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Ok, so while in the middle of this story be sure to look out for the beginnings of other stories that I plan on uploading. I already have the prologue of Not Everything Is What it Seems (which is a Pokemon story) up and I have plenty more ideas to come including Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans, Big Time Rush, another iCarly, and even Calvin and Hobbes. And once my friends get back to me, I'm gonna start on a warrior cats fic about my cat character, Silvershadow. Hopefully I can finally finish this story cuz the ideas are coming into my brain. Ok, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own SWAC nor any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Sonny's POV**

The room was officially decorated with everything that we had gotten. Balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling and a small stage with a microphone on it sat against the back wall. There were two long tables with bowls ready for food and drinks, and we were able to get the banner up above the door without ripping it! Yay, for accomplishing the first task! Now, for the second task: pick a song. I sighed heavily. I knew a lot of songs, but which song as the perfect song? Especially since Chad was gonna be there now. As I said good-bye to my cast-mates and started roaming the halls to get to my room I tried thinking about all the songs that I could sing. I racked through the play-list in my brain, but nothing came up. I'd have to do something else. I opened the door and saw Tawni sitting in front of her mirror doing her hair. Her nails were freshly painted and a beautiful blue-gray dress was draped over the back of her chair.

"You going on a date, Tawni?" I asked before I sat down on the tiger chair. She turned toward me and laughed.

"No, this is what I'm wearing for when I sing!" she explained happily. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know, it's still three days away," I noted. She scoffed and turned to look at her reflection again.

"I know it's three days away! It's called preparation." She said that last word slowly as if she thought I didn't know what preparation meant.

"Shouldn't you be preparing by finding a song? Besides, it's casual. You don't need to dress up like you're meeting the Queen." I laughed mentally at that remark.

"I can dress how I like, Sonny! And besides, I already picked out my song." She proceeded to put on her Choco-Mocho-Choco lip-gloss. I just stared at her with my mouth open.

"You already have your song? How'd you pick yours so quickly?" In response she held up her iPod. Why hadn't I thought of that? "Oh. So, what's your song?" She waggled her finger in front of my face.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out on Saturday." I huffed. Fine, I can wait.

"Tawni, can I borrow your iPod? I can't find a good song." She hung up her dress and tossed me her iPod before she walked out of the room. I put the earpieces in and turned on her iPod. There were a few good songs on here, but I didn't feel like they were the right one. Did she have radio on here? Yep. I found enough signal to get a couple of stations, so I flipped through those. Multiple songs passed by.

_-Love. Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. Keep bleeding, keep bleeding love. You cut me open._

Nope. I really didn't feel like singing a love song. Next station.

_On the day that you were born, the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true. So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue._

Chad. I felt like that song was right on the nose with his golden hair and deep blue eyes. I shook my head and mentally slapped myself. No love songs, and I was definitely not going to sing a song that sounded like I was singing about Chad. Next.

_-Could be the one. He could the one._

NEXT! Next, next, next! No Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus or anything like that! No way! Especially when the song is talking about "the one."

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?_

Good song, but to low for me. Come on radio! Give me a song! I went through a couple more stations before I landed on a song that I caught from the beginning. This sounded good. Good range, good lyrics. Yeah, this one could work. After the song was over I turned off Tawni's iPod and laid back on the chair, thinking about the words that I had just heard. That was it! I had found my song!

**Chad's POV**

Three days. Three more days until I would hear Sonny sing. What song was she going to do? More importantly, how was she gonna sound? I'm still fuzzy about who sang when I walked by the closed door. I was sitting in my dressing room when Portlyn came in and interrupted my thoughts.

"What is this?" she demanded. I turned toward her to see what she meant. I didn't do anything wrong! Gripped firmly in her hand, she was holding up a flyer. I grabbed it out of her hand and read the print.

"Karaoke Night, this Saturday at 7pm on the So Random! stage. Foods, drinks, and fun!" Why did I feel like Sonny wrote that? I stared back at Portlyn who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot.

"And you're showing me this because?" I questioned. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you know anything about it?" She was glaring at me now. I had to look away. It burned.

"No," I lied. "I didn't know about it. Those Chuckle City dorks are becoming even dorkier." I meant what I said half-heartedly. It would probably still be fun. At least, a little.

"Are you going?"

I scoffed. "No! Why would I go to this?" I was referring to the flyer. Portlyn suddenly looked shy.

"Great! Because, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Saturday night." I mentally groaned. I didn't, let alone couldn't, hang out with her. I had to think of something to tell her. I already knew that no one from my show would even look in the direction of Sonny's set. They wouldn't even think about going to their Karaoke Night.

"Um, sorry, Portlyn. I can't hang out that night." She looked upset, but half a second later she grinned mischievously.

"Let me guess," she toyed. "You've got a date on Saturday, don't you?"

"If you mean with Sonny, no, I don't," I almost said through clenched teeth. "And no, I don't have a date on Saturday. I just wanna relax that night." She didn't look too convinced. "You know how it is. We spend hours in front of a camera only to put in more hours in front of a camera. Don't you think we, especially me since I am Mackenzie, should get a night to relax before we have to go back to work?" Oh, yeah. I am so smooth. At this point, the girl was falling for it hook, line, and sinker.

"Ok," she replied with a bounce in her voice. "I'll leave you to it, then." She walked out of my dressing room humming something to herself. Once she was gone, I laid my head back against the chair. I am so smooth.

**A/N: Sorry if Chad's POV wasn't that good. I wrote this at about 1 in the morning. Anyway, I am asking a HUGE favor from you guys. I need song ideas for Nico and Grady to sing, because frankly, I can't think of a thing. If you can think of songs for them to sing (preferably songs that match their personalities) please PM me. Thank you guys so much! Also, I have a goal. I want to have at least 40-50 reviews before I post chapter 6. If you guys could please post reviews, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Why was my part of the chapter so bad?**

Oh, calm down, Chad. You're lucky I wasn't so tired that I DIDN'T put you in this chapter. Remember, I wrote this at 1 am?

**Well, maybe you should write chapters in the daytime when you're NOT tired.**

Maybe you should just click the review button!

**Fine!**

FINE!


End file.
